


Lost to Space

by Fangirlingeveryday



Category: Descendants (2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Majorly OOC Carlos, Mpreg, Multi, OCs - Freeform, OOC, Superheroes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingeveryday/pseuds/Fangirlingeveryday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Mal accidentally sent Carlos to the Avengers universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should continue or I'm just going to stop writing it.

_“Hey, Carlos.” Mal said as she sat down to breakfast. I looked to her as I shoveled more food into my mouth. “Can I practice spells on you later?” I grunted at her and nodded._

_-_

_“_ Aperire a porta, Hic et nunc, Aperire a porta, Non moror, Aperire a porta, A mundi tam nouae, Aperire a porta, Usquam nisi Inferno! _” Mal knew she choose the wrong spell the second the last syllable was out of her mouth, I could see it in her eyes. A vortex started to form around me as the lights in the room burst and small items flew off the shelves. I could hear the others calling my name so I reached out to them. As my hand entered my line of vision I could see it fading away and panicked. The vortex was moving faster, bigger thing were moving, the room was fading away and turning in to a chasm-like galaxy. Suddenly everything shut off and the last thing heard was -_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“CARLOS!” Carlos sat up out of a dead sleep and gasped for air. He heard someone running towards him. They yelled and pulled his face into their hands. Warm brown eyes came into his view as his remembered where he was. One of his adoptive fathers began talking to him as he looked around. Carlos laid on the couch in his and Dad’s shared lab in Stark Tower. Pops or Papa must have moved him here after he fell asleep working on his Skeletal Suit. He turned his eyes back to his now silently waiting Dad who was now petting his hair. Carlos leaned into the comforting touch of the smallest man.

 

“I’m fine.” He assured as Pops and Papa burst into the lab to check on them. Carlos smiled as his father figures conversed. He checked his watch and it read: 7:34 am. “I’m going to go see Mama and Uncle Clint down in the shooting range.” He informed and got up, with some difficulty. As he went to go to the door Pops stepped in front of him and crossed his arms.

 

“Oh no you’re not. You’re going down to Dr. Banner to make sure everything okay.” Steve sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Look I know you’re only 17, almost 18 and you want to just blow this off. And the whole being a male and pregnant thing is weird for all of us but you need to look out for the life inside of you too.” Steve said whist looking into Carlos’ eyes. Carlos deflated as he let Pops take him to Bruce’s Lab to be checked out.

 

~~~~

 

“Other than the fact that this baby is due any day now I don’t see anything wrong.” Bruce assured him without looking away from the screen the baby was displayed on. The door to the lab opened and Peter walled in and raised an eyebrow at Carlos. Wade was behind him giving the youngest a bright smile through the scarring. Wade never hide the fact that he was happy Carlos would still have part of the person he loved with him in this universe, something Carlos was eternally grateful for.

 

“How does Virika?” Carlos nodded at his older brother figure. “How does Virika look?” Peter asked as he leaned against the side of the bed Carlos was laying in. Carlos smiled at him happy not to be alone during his checkups, even if they weren’t the baby’s fathers. Wade had asked him who were the baby’s Godparents going to be once and Carlos was pretty sure he was looking at them.

 

“Great! Can’t you tell, baby boy?” Wade said excitedly and pointed out the fact the baby had turned around. “Any day now, huh, little man?” He said more calmly as he turned his head to Carlos. “Picked her Godparents yet?” Wade’s eyes held so much hope in them, the same hope that was there when Carlos decided to join the Avengers as K-9 when none of them knew he was pregnant. Carlos couldn’t help but smile and nodded at them.\

 

“Yeah I’m talking to them.” He said finally to which Wade jumped up and ‘woot’ed. Peter looked horrified until he looked more clearly in to the cheering man beside him. The smile the two of them shared sent a pang of longing through Carlos’ chest but there are not two other 24-year-olds that he would trust with his daughter’s life and well-being. He watched them share celebratory kisses until Bruce cleared his throat and dismissed the three young adults from his lab.

 

~~~~

 

            Carlos lounged in the brightly decorated common rooms for the _9 to 5 Club_ with Victoria Blackman, a.k.a. Black Kat, watching _A Miser Brothers’ Christmas_ on DVR. Victoria’s dark brown skin and long, black hair stood out in complete contrast with clothing. She sat wearing a baggy, white t-shirt with blue, fuzzy pajama pants covered in a snowflake print and magenta slippers. Her dark turquoise eyes trained on the battling baby Snow Miser and Heat Miser. It’s 3 am. Neither one can sleep so instead they sit in silence watching children’s movies and drinking hot chocolate.

 

            Suddenly Carlos feels a sharp pain in his abdomen and grabs his stomach before another one follows. He yelps out in pain. Registering what’s happening he yells, “J.A.R.V.I.S. call Bruce I think I’m going into labor!” and Victoria is at his side handing him a stress ball to squeeze during the pain. He’s vaguely aware of J.A.R.V.I.S. and Black Kat talking. Of Pops coming and taking him down to the medical bay. Of Loki taking over for Bruce and using magic to perform the cesarean and close him up. Of the crying of his daughter. And then Virika is being placed in his arms and the world is suddenly so clear.

 

            She stares up at him with eyes the same shade as his, dark brown peach fuzz peeking out from under her pink little hat. She’s swaddled in a blanket so that all Carlos can see is her face. Her skin is a pale bronze that is such the perfect mix of his and Jay’s skin it hurts. _Virika Ayah DeVil_ he writes on her birth certificate, born at 4:27 am on _December 12, 2018_. Carlos cries the whole way back to his bedroom and putting her into her crib for the first time. They have a thing of formula waiting for them on the changing table. He cradles her in his arms as he feeds her and then hums her to sleep.


	2. Original Characters and Backgrounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no actual progression of the plot just some background on the team Carlos runs and it's members.

** The 9 to 5 Club **

**Founder** : Nick Fury

 **Leader** : Carlos DeVil a.k.a. K-9 of the Avengers

 **Year Founded** : 2017

 **Purpose** : Apprentices to the Avengers and reinforcements in dire situations. After a child have a long enough police record showing a certain skill set, S.H.E.I.L.D. creates them a fake death and a clean if they join the 9 to 5 Club.

** Members **

**_ Carlos DeVil _ **

**Age** : 20

 **Gender** : Two Spirits

 **Skin** : Pale with freckles

 **Hair** : Two-toned

 **Eyes** : Brown

 **Height** : 5’ 6”

 **Weight** : 115 Lbs.

 **Favorite Color** : Red

 **Favorite Food** : Reese’s Cups

 **Favorite Hobby** : Inventing

 **Parents/Parental Figures** : Cruella DeVil (Biological), Tony Stark (Adoptive), Steve Rogers (Adoptive), Bucky Barns (Adoptive), Pepper Potts (Adoptive), Natasha Romanoff (Adoptive)

 **Birthday** : February 16, 2001

 **Hero Name** : K-9

 **Symbol** : Dog Head

 **Skill** : Hand-to-hand Combat

 **Powers** : Super Solider Serum Variation

 **Mentors** : All

 **Mask** : Pug Face (Increases senses of smell, hearing, and sight)

 **Gear** : Skeletal Suit (Forged from the same materials as the Ironman Suit, layered metal slats over a Kevlar body suit, expands from backpack, Kevlar gloves, rocket boots and jet pack, disk guns, utility belt, and arm braces.)

 **Catchphrase** : Genius, Millionaire, Adorable, Single Parent (adopted from Tony Stark’s “Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist”)

 **Position** : Leader

 **Background** : When Carlos appeared from a wormhole and landed in the basement of Stark Tower his health began a rapid decline. He was brought to S.H.E.I.LD. Headquarters and in an attempt to save his life was injected was a variation of the Super Solider Serum. The serum stabilized him until Loki performed a spell binding his life force to this universe in order for him to survive. Afterwards Tony Stark legally adopted him and he began to train with the Avengers. He gave birth to a child from his partner in his last universe in December of 2018 and due to the spell that enabled him to do so can now carry children like a woman.

**__ **

**_ Victoria Blackman _ **

**Age** : 19

 **Gender** : Female

 **Skin** : Dark Brown

 **Hair** : Long, Curly, Black

 **Eyes** : Dark Turquoise

 **Height** : 5’ 7”

 **Weight** : 223 Lbs.

 **Favorite Color** : Magenta

 **Favorite Food** : Salmon

 **Favorite Hobby** : Wrestling

 **Parents/Parental Figures** : N/A

 **Birthday** : June 3, 2002

 **Hero Name** : Black Kat

 **Symbol** : ‘13’

 **Skill** : N/A

 **Powers** : Werecat

 **Mentors** : Loki

 **Mask** : Covers eyes & cat ears

 **Gear** : Kitten Suit (Black plastic body suit with diamond shapes cut out of the side, magenta leotard underneath, black leather healed boots.)

 **Catchphrase** : Gorgeous, Furry, Monster of Justice

 **Position** : Thief

 **Background** : Victoria’s parents were murdered when she was 7 and she was put into an orphanage. By the time she was 13 she had not been adopted she realized she was never going to be so she ran away. Victoria survived by stealing money and food to survive and living in foreclosed housing. After being caught for another theft Victoria revealed herself to be a Werecat in Panama in 2017. She was to be “put down” when S.H.E.I.L.D. stepped in.

**__ **

**_ Nicole Ebony Fury _ **

**Age** : 16

 **Gender** : Female

 **Skin** : Light Brown

 **Hair** : Mid-Length, Straight, Slate Blue

 **Eyes** : Lime Green

 **Height** : 5’ 9”

 **Weight** : 165 Lbs.

 **Favorite Color** : Copper

 **Favorite Food** : Cocoa Puffs

 **Favorite Hobby** : Sparring with Dad

 **Parents/Parental Figures** : Nick Fury (Biological)

 **Birthday** : September 16, 2005

 **Hero Name** : Gadget

 **Symbol** : Gears

 **Skill** : S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Training

 **Powers** : N/A

 **Mentors** : Nick Fury

 **Mask** : Steampunk Goggles

 **Gear** : Brass Pads

 **Catchphrase** : Let’s Fuck Shit Up

 **Position** : Technician

 **Background** : Nichole is Nicholas Fury’s natural born daughter and is the only member of the 9 to 5 Club not to have undergone some type of death to join the club. She was trained how to fight like an S.H.E.I.L.D. agent since she was 9 years old.

**__ **

**_ Yuji Aiichirou Wong _ **

**Age** : 18

 **Gender** : Male

 **Skin** : Pale

 **Hair** : Mid-length, curly, light gray

 **Eyes** : Dark gray

 **Height** : 5’ 5”

 **Weight** : 185 Lbs.

 **Favorite Color** : Black

 **Favorite Food** : Chicken Lo Mein

 **Favorite Hobby** : Writing Manga

 **Parents/Parental Figures** : Paternal Female cousin

 **Birthday** : January 21, 2003

 **Hero Name** : Yang

 **Symbol** : Yin-Yang

 **Skill** : Gymnastics

 **Powers** : Super Strength

 **Mentor** : Captain America & Winter Soldier

 **Mask** : White Side

 **Gear** : Left Twin Katana

 **Catchphrase** : I am the light in the darkness

 **Position** : Muscle

 **Background** : Yuji and Young are twins born and raised in Tokyo, Japan. When they were 12 years old Young was raped by a gang in the city. Three months later they discovered their powers and began hunting down and murdering all the members of the gang. When they were finally arrested they faced 27 accounts of first degree murder, but were given over to S.H.E.I.L.D. to become assassins.

**__ **

**_ Young Ai Wong _ **

**Age** : 18

 **Gender** : Female

 **Skin** : Pale

 **Hair** : Mid-length, curly, light gray

 **Eyes** : Dark gray

 **Height** : 5’ 5”

 **Weight** : 185 Lbs.

 **Favorite Color** : White

 **Favorite Food** : White Rice

 **Favorite Hobby** : Drawing Manga

 **Parents/Parental Figure** : Paternal Female cousin

 **Birthday** : January 21, 2003

 **Hero Name** : Yin

 **Symbol** : Yin-Yang

 **Skill** : Gymnastics

 **Powers** : Super Speed

 **Mentor** : Captain America & Winter Soldier

 **Mask** : Black Side

 **Gear** : Right Twin Katana

 **Catchphrase** : I am the darkness in the light

 **Position** : Research

 **Background** : Yuji and Young are twins born and raised in Tokyo, Japan. When they were 12 years old Young was raped by a gang in the city. Three months later they discovered their powers and began hunting down and murdering all the members of the gang. When they were finally arrested they faced 27 accounts of first degree murder, but were given over to S.H.E.I.L.D. to become assassins.

**__ **

**_ Makayla Amber Jones _ **

**Age** : 17

 **Gender** : Female

 **Skin** : Fair

 **Hair** : Long, wavy, auburn

 **Eyes** : Dark blue

 **Height** : 5’ 6”

 **Weight** : 190 Lbs.

 **Favorite Color** : Green

 **Favorite Food** : Cabbage Stew

 **Favorite Hobby** : Cheerleading

 **Parents/Parental Figures** : Paternal aunt

 **Birthday** : March 4, 2004

 **Hero Name** : Guinevere

 **Symbol** : Crown

 **Skill** : Genius

 **Powers** : Element Exposure

 **Mentor** : Thor

 **Mask** : Masquerade

 **Gear** : Broad Sword

 **Catchphrase** : I am the masked, hero of fair play, care to join?

 **Position** : Optimist

 **Background** : Makayla’s parents died in a car accident when she was 4 and she was taken in by her father’s sister, an alcoholic and habitual crack user. Her aunt first hit her when she was 6 and after 5 years of abuse Makayla’s psyche fractured creating Guinevere. While her aunt was passed out in a stupor Guinevere took the decretive Broadsword over the mantel and hacked her aunt’s head off. She then proceeded to walk out the front door and walked to the girl next door’s house, aunt’s head and sword in hand, to ask to play.

**__ **

**_ Y’eta Dominique Arnolds _ **

**Age** : 20

 **Gender** : Female

 **Skin** : Medium brown

 **Hair** : Mid-length, curly, dull blond

 **Eyes** : Electric blue

 **Height** : 5’ 4”

 **Weight** : 215 Lbs.

 **Favorite Color** : Midnight Blue

 **Favorite Food** : Clams

 **Favorite Hobby** : Hiking

 **Parents/Parental Figures** : Both

 **Birthday** : October 26, 2001

 **Hero Name** : Yeti

 **Symbol** : Iceberg

 **Skill** : Lie Detector

 **Powers** : Tracking

 **Mentor** : Clint

 **Mask** : Fur Eyepieces

 **Gear** : Crystal Armor

 **Catchphrase** : Overpowering Women of Ice

 **Position** : Realist

 **Background** : Y’eta was born to a two parent house hold with both parents being S.H.E.I.L.D. agents. She rarely spent with parents other than to train so at 15 she took the skills she learned and assaulted multiple students, teachers, and other staff, hospitalizing 18 and killing 7. In order to keep their child out of prison they faked her death and had her assigned to the 9 to 5 Club. In November of 2018 she gave birth to her and Ahmed’s son Yusuf.

**__ **

**_ Ahmed Basha _ **

**Age** : 21

 **Gender** : Male

 **Skin** : Tan

 **Hair** : Short, Straight, Black

 **Eyes** : Turquoise

 **Height** : 6’ 2”

 **Weight** : 185 Lbs.

 **Favorite Color** : Silver

 **Favorite Food** : Sushi

 **Favorite Hobby** : Lock picking

 **Parents/Parental Figures** : Maternal Grandmother

 **Birthday** : November 11, 2000

 **Hero Name** : Shadow Star

 **Symbol** : Black Star

 **Skill** : Blades

 **Powers** : Light Manipulation

 **Mentor** : N/A

 **Mask** : Star Paint

 **Gear** : Kevlar

 **Catchphrase** : Master of Light

 **Position** : Comic Relief

 **Background** : Ahmed is a first generation American. His mother and grandmother fled from Afghanistan at the beginning of the war while Ahmed’s mother was still pregnant with him. His mother was murdered during work one day when he was 13 by a suicide bomber. Three years later a girl snapped at his school and attacked 25 people, him being one. He decided in that moment he was going to follow that girl to death and beyond.

**__ **

**_ Damon _ **

**Age** : 17

 **Gender** : Male

 **Skin** : Dark brown

 **Hair** : Long, wavy, dusty rose

 **Eyes** : Maroon

 **Height** : 5’ 10”

 **Weight** : 139 Lbs.

 **Favorite Color** : Light Purple

 **Favorite Food** : Soul Sucker

 **Favorite Hobby** : N/A

 **Parents/Parental Figures** : N/A

 **Birthday** : July 5, 2004

 **Hero Name** : Legion

 **Symbol** : Inverted Pentagram

 **Skill** : N/A

 **Powers** : Demon

 **Mentor** : N/A

 **Mask** : N/A

 **Gear** : N/A

 **Catchphrase** : Don’t let my name fool you I think for myself

 **Position** : Loner

 **Background** : Damon is a demon from a Hell dimension Loki opened searching for Carlos’ home dimension in 2017. Nobody knows much about Damon other than he seems to be quite attached to Makayla.


	3. So many years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I've had writer's block and essays for school out to wazoo.

By the end of the first month Carlos knows exactly what each cry means and how exhausting a newborn is but luckily everyone is willing to help. Wade and Peter baby proofed the floor, Dad buys supplies, Pops and Papa babysit, Mamma and Mom help clean up after, Loki made a salve to rub on Virika’s stomach when her colic acts up, Bruce gives her checkups, and Clint and Thor bring her toys. The members of the 9 to 5 Club, his team, play with her whenever they’re around. By her first birthday Virika was learning English, French, and Arabic and taking to it quite well. At her party she wore a fluffy lavender dress and white Mary-Jane’s. The common area was done up in silver and purple decorations. There was a white and purple cake, ice-cream, and presents galore. The party was full of happiness and love. That night Carlos cried himself to sleep wishing Virika’s father could have been there too. Whishing Jay could have been for everything. By the time Virika turned two Carlos had been diagnosed with depression and PTSD. She would pop her head over the top of the playpen and ask him if he was sad. “No sweetie just tired.” He’d always say while holding back tears. It wasn’t a complete lie, he was tired but he was sad too. When Virika was two months shy from turning three she asked, “Where’s my other Daddy?”

 

Carlos never hid the fact that he had carried her but he never mentioned Jay or anyone else from his original universe. “Away, Virika, he’s far, far away. He doesn’t know about you but I’m sure if he did he wouldn’t hesitate to see you.” He promised the toddler. He was unaware of Loki standing in the doorway or of his renewed endeavor to find the people Carlos had been pulled away from.

~~~~~

 

“Loki I don’t understand why you’re bringing me down here.” Carlos gripped as Loki pulled him down into the sub-garage. The older had seen withdrawn lately so being taken away from everyone and to the lowest part of Stark Tower was unnerving to say the least. “Loki!”

 

The god simply smiled and handed him an old tomb with words in Old Norse. “I found it.” When Carlos raised an eyebrow Loki rolled his eyes. “I found a spell to bring your friends to this universe without removing them from theirs. I just need you to remember them as I read the spell.” Loki promised as he took the book back. “I believe you should bring your partner from that world, if not for you than for Virika.”

“O-okay.” Carlos said and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm taking so long to update the story, if you're still reading thank you!

I watched as Loki drew out a symbol on the floor with a paste made from beetle legs and butterfly wings. When he stood and picked up the book he nodded to me. As he spoke the spell, slowly and carefully pronouncing each word, I thought of my home universe. I haven’t actively thought of it before and now I can’t just stop on just one person. My mind bringing forth pictures of every person he thought of with startling clarity.

_ Jay _ _who’s skin is like a caramel coating over hard muscles, long oak colored hair, and a pristine white smile. Jay who stole to survive for most of his life but prefers Tourney and after game pizza. His perpetual distain for formalwear and sleeves. His fingerless, leather gloves and stupid beanie. He was one of the most loyal and kindest people I’ve ever met and he was brave enough to stand up against one of the most powerful, evil women in that universe._

_Maleficent. Mal. Mal’s dark purple hair like an amethyst geode, eyes like a field of fresh cut grass, and pale skin. Her overall intimidating appearance that covers a heart of gold. Her love of art, her and Pops could bond over. Her way of scaring people into doing what she says so she could protect them. Her purple leather suit, with silver studs to accent, that Evie custom made for her._

_ Evie Queen _ _, big sister, she was always beautiful without makeup with it she is breathtaking. Topaz blue eyes over rose red lips all surrounded by sapphire blue hair. Her bleeding heart and romantic tendencies. Her amazing ability to retain information especially in science. Her love for designing and creating custom clothes. Her princess-esc style of dressing and her magic mirror she mocked Chad with._

_Oh my God, Chad Charming. They typical blonde haired, blue eyed, royal douchebag. Well I had thought that at first until I got to know him. His trust issues his mother accidently instilled in him and his social anxiety. How he doesn’t want to be a prince, he wants to play video games and train to be an animal healer or veterinarian as it is called here. How he actually hates balls and princely clothes._

_Princely, no that’s Benjamin Florence Beast, to a t. His kind blue eyes that invite you in, his sun-kissed skin, and his hair that looks like it’s made from golden silk. Ben will be a great king someday with the way he can step back and look at things from another point of view. He’s strict without being controlling, headstrong without being careless, and caring without be played for a fool. He is a loyal and loving partner to Mal._

_ Doug _ _is the same way with Evie. Always letting her pet his mousy brown hair, steal his glasses so she can look into his blue eyes, and change his bowties and clothes. Doug’s gift when it came to music and how embarrassed he’d get if someone pointed it out, so bashful like his uncle. Nobody really knew how brave he could be when it came to love. Nothing would stop him from getting a happily ever after of his own._

_But he wasn’t the only one who grew a backbone after the Isle kids came to town. Jane had finally built up the courage to tell her mother she held no interest for the company of the other gender. Her pale blue eyes steeled this determination and irritated form lack of sleep the night prior. Half of her head shaved short and the other styled into a bob. He’d never seen her look more confident than in the moment she came out to the school._

_ Lonnie _ _was ecstatic to find this out her brown eye growing round at the other’s confession. She twirled her now long, brown hair and bit her lip. Though she preferred to solve things peacefully if it involved Jane she’d be the first to put up her fists so it wasn’t that amazing that she was the first to cheer for her long time crush. Lonnie didn’t care about her heritage, would even belittle it but, her father was openly bisexual and her mother still cross-dressed sometimes._

_Now Audrey was one of the princesses that still wanted to marry another royal although she didn’t want to find them the way her mother had. Her mocha skin was always complemented by her royal clothes, brown eyes accented by perfectly done makeup, and coffee hair styled maliciously. Dating Chad wound up being something she really loved to do. Staying up until 3am talking on the phone was their favorite._

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by a bright flash of light andthe familiar feeling of Loki’s magic when he straining. Realizing just how many of my old friends I had thought about while Loki was reciting the spell sent a spike of guilt through my gut. Soon though the light faded and Loki collapsed into one of the cars. I ran to my teammate’s side to help him stand up. I looked to where all of the people I thought of were standing with bewildered looks and aged the 3 to 4 years between when I had seen them last. It was almost dizzying seeing everyone again, like everything tilting sideways, dizzying. “Whoa, no passing out on me now De Vil.” Loki said and giggled at me.

~*~*~*~

            After Carlos and Loki regained the ability to stand on their own they turned to the 9 twenty-somethings. Everyone seemed frozen now that the initial panic has subsided. They just stood and stared at each other. Mal was the first to stalemate by letting out a broken sob, running up to Carlos and throwing her arms around him. “I thought you were dead. I thought I _killed_ you. Oh god, Carlos, I’m sorry, so sorry.” She cried into his shoulder. It was obvious this was something that had weighed heavily on her conscience for a long time. Carlos hugged her back and did the only thing he could do.

 

            “It’s okay Mal, you had no idea what that spell was going to do. It doesn’t matter anymore the past is in the past.” Carlos snickered at himself for quoting Frozen right now. He’s been watching too much TV with Virika. “You can’t change your mistake but you can always take responsibility and try to fix it.” He rubbed Mal’s back the same way he does with Virika when she gets upset, rocking her and shushing her as well. “I forgave you a long time ago, Mal.” Carlos said with a voice of finality. That seemed to get through to her because she pulled back from the hug to look him in the eye.

 

“Mr. De Vil, your fathers would like to know the status of your health.” J.A.R.V.I.S. called in over the speaker system. Carlos watched as the newcomers jumped up and looked around for the man they heard talking. “Master Loki your vitals seem to be suggesting your spell put too much strain your body, might I recommend retiring for the night?” The AI said in a tone meaning it wasn’t really a suggestion, that if Loki didn’t go to his room soon J.A.R.V.I.S. would tell Thor.

 

Carlos huffed out a laugh in Loki’s direction before turning back to the group in front of him. “Tell them ‘I’m fine and I’ll meet them in the 9 to 5 com room’. Send the elevator down to the sub-garage, please, set for two trips.” He heard a quick ‘right away, sir’ before the elevator kicked on.

 

~*~*~

 

“There you are! Jesus Christ you scared me!” Tony yelled as soon as Carlos stepped off the elevator and pulled him into a hug. “The Tower blacked out and we thought we were under attack and none of us could you.” Over Tony’s shoulder Carlos could see Steve with his arms crossed over his chest and a reprimanding look on his face and Bucky trying to look like wasn’t ready to rip the building apart bolt by bolt to find him. “Who are they?” Tony asked apparently just noticing the other young adults coming off of the elevator.

 

Carlos pulled back with a wide smile and explained the spell Loki had done before introducing his “fathers” to the friends from his original universe. This lead to another staring contest until Wade came out of the elevator in his civvies holding and talking to Virika. “Whoa, you could cut the tension with a fork.” He said and walked over to Carlos. “Hey Little Man, somebody is getting a little fussy. I think it’s time for her nap.” Wade said, reluctantly handing off Virika to her father.

 

The three year old gurgled and rubbed her eyes before almost instantly falling asleep. “Thanks Wade.” Carlos whispered. He turned to take Virika to their rooms but caught a glimpse of the other versers’ faces. While almost all of them looked shocked, Jay looked angry and betrayed as well. He raised an eyebrow in Jay’s direction and snorted. “I don’t know what you’re looking so pissed about Jay; she’s your kid too.” And with that hushed statement left the common areas and headed for his rooms.

 

Half way through putting the toddler to bed Carlos realized what he had said. “Oh well, Pops and Papa were going to find out who your other father is sooner or later.” He informed the sleeping girl. _Time to go face the music._ Carlos thought as he walked into the com rooms for his team and heard echoing voices. He poked his head around the corner to see that Tony had fended of his partners and called Bruce up to check out the 9 new people in his tower. Bruce was just starting to explain how Carlos had reached this point his life, knowing how difficult that can be to explain this to others from experience.

 

“…then we found out he was pregnant and he was taken out of field duty. He gave birth to Virika Ayah DeVil 5 months later on the 12th of December. After the C-section his body suffered a backlash from the spell that brought him here and attempted to destroy itself, but Loki was able to magically stabilize him. By breaking his connection to his previous universe, he will never be able to return to that universe. But the damage to his body had been done and needed to be fixed before we could relax to he was injected with a variation of the serum the created Captain America, Steve’s superhero persona.” Bruce explained until he needed air.

 

“The one they stuck him with gave him a healing factor and slightly increased strength, senses and reflexes, without any physical changes or slowing down his aging.” Tony interjected. “By the way the guy who brought Virika up earlier is one of her Godfather, Wade, the other one is Peter.”

 

“Anyway, after Carlos received the injection he combined the K-9 suit with his newfound powers and was added to the Avengers Initiative as an actual Avenger instead of a reserve. He is very good at what he does, so much so that when S.H.E.I.L.D. created a new team of young people who have messed up to the point there is not return, Fury asked if Carlos would lead the 9 to 5 Club with Fury’s daughter Nichole.”

 

“And I managed to not only work on two superhero teams but lead one of the teams and raise and infant on top of it all.” Carlos said and took as seat next to his Dad. Tony started to pet his hair the way he does when he’s worried about the amount of stress in Carlos’ life. “Sheesh, Bruce could you sound anymore like the tabloids in the second part.” He prodded Bruce lightly in the side with his elbow and smiled at him. “Alright, the rest of the 9 to 5 Club will be here soon so let get everything settled.”


	5. Chapter 5

~~ _**Discontinued** _ ~~

 

 ~~~~I had discontinued this story thinking nobody was reading but I've received some request to continue so I'll start writing again after the new year.


End file.
